Good Bye Baby Sister
by chocolate3271
Summary: The news of the boat crash reaches Corona. Notes: The king survived.


**Enjoy. This has my take on things.**

Good Bye My Sister

The day the news of the King and Queen's of Arendelle's deaths reached the kingdom of Corona was a gray dreary day for all. Especially for Queen Primrose.

The day started like any other. Primrose was on a morning stroll through the garden. Two days prior her little princess Rapunzel had gotten married. The celebration was enormous. While the festivities went on Primrose got to spend time with her little sister Idun. She wished the happiness she felt could last forever but little did she know that everything was going to change for the worse.

While Primrose was on her stroll King Harold was in his study doing his morning duties when a knock came from his door.

"Enter."

The door opened and Ingrid, their made walked in.

"Your majesty's presences is needed in the main hall."

"What does this regard?" Harold asks.

"A sailor from their highness's of Arendelle's ship. He says something's happened." Ingrid says.

Harold quickly gets to the main hall where the sailor was waiting.

"Your majesty." The sailor bows down.

"What news do you bring?" asks the King.

"On the journey back to Arendelle we hit a major storm. The ship itself was completely destroyed. His majesty the king survived but her majesty the queen unfortunately did not." the young sailor responded trying not to cry.

Harold did not know how to respond. The only thing going through his mind was how he was going to tell his wife that her little sister was gone forever. He knew that Primrose loved Idun more than she loved anything else. Growing up Idun was all Primrose had. Having been coronated at 14 after her parents were killed Primrose only had Idun left. The first year after being coronated Primrose could not run a kingdom and take care of a nine year old at the same time. As much as it pained her to do so she allowed her and Idun's godparents to take Idun to Arendelle with them. They had no children of their own therefore making Idun heir to the throne. Primrose during this time missed her sister more and more each day. One day when Primrose was twenty two she received news that the King and Queen of Arendelle were stepping down as monarchs and Idun was going to be coronated. Primrose couldn't remember being so excited before in her life. The week's journey to Arendelle seemed to go by so slow. Finally they arrived in the small kingdom. Primrose practically ran off the boat. She ran all the way up to the castle just as the gates were being pulled open. Without giving it a second look she ran through them. The big doors to the castle open and Idun came running out. The two sisters embraced in their first hug in years neither wanting to let go.

Harold sighs. Primrose had told him that story hundreds of times and her eyes always lit up when she told him and now he would have to give her the worst news of her life. Taking a deep breath he goes to the garden.  
Primrose was sitting on a bench by her red roses. She was gently tending to them. Harold sits by her and gently takes her hand.

"Is something wrong dear" asks Primrose.

Harold takes a deep breath and says gently,

"Adgar and Idun's ship didn't make it back to Arendelle."

Primrose feeling the tears coming to her eyes,

"Are they okay?"

"Adgar survived but Idun didn't. I'm so sorry dear."

Primrose bursts into tears letting out a howl that could be heard across the kingdom.

Harold pulls his wife into his arms trying to soothe her even though he knew it was no use. Primrose sobbed into his chest soaking his shirt. He could only hold her as she cried.

Rapunzel was watching her parents from her bedroom window. She had heard from Ingrid about her aunt's death, she had no idea it was possible to love someone as much as her mother loved her sister. It hurt her to watch her mother feel so much pain. She wanted to do something to help but she knew that nothing could be done for her mother.

For the next few days the kingdom was in a gray gloom as the kingdom mourned the death of the their former princess. Primrose had spent many hours locked in her childhood room that she shared with Idun when they were young. Primrose hadn't touched the room since Idun left when she was nine. All their toys stayed on the shelves where she left them. A thick layer of dust covered everything. On a cold dreary morning a funer would be held for Idun.

At the funeral a headstone would be placed next to their parent's. Primrose stood between her husband and her daughter staring at the stone that had her sister's name engraved into it. A tear slides down her face splashing onto her husband's hand. The priest said a few words and then everyone payed their respects.

In that moment Primrose just couldn't be there anymore. She had to leave. Before she could register what she was doing she takes off running. She didn't know where she was going. She just couldn't be there anymore.  
She heard Rapunzel and Harold yelling for her but she just kept going. She runs into the woods though the very thick trees until she gets to a clearing that lead up the mountain side where she started climbing until she reached a snow covered ledge where she curled up in a ball in the snow and cried. Then she did something she hadn't done in years.

She used her powers.

Both she and Idun had magical abilities. Primrose could manipulate fire while Idun could manipulate ice. As children they would play in the snow late at night made by Idun then Primrose would melt the snow and dry the room.

That changed when her parents died. She stopped using her powers after that. 

Right then she created a small flame in the palm of her hand. She stared at the flame for a little while. It was so calming to watch the little flame burn. She creates another flame with her other hand. She watches the little flames burn and she felt better than she had in days. In that moment she could feel her sister with her and in the first time in days...

She smiled.

"I'll miss you."

With that a cold gust of air blew. Primrose knew Idun was there and would always be.

End. 


End file.
